Yellow Romance
by DarkPrincess69
Summary: Rin has strong feelings for Len. Perhaps he feels the same way? Maybe there might be Kaito X Miku, too? Warning: First Fanfic, please go easy on me. Feel free to review, or request anything that you wish to happen in the story. Each Ch. will be 1K or more. Thanks!
1. Romantic Interest

Chapter 1: Romantic Interest

"Hey! Small boobs! I decided to stop by, but I guess you weren't home at the time. I guess just give me a call when you see this, Thanks!  
Sincerely, Kaito."  
(POV Miku Hatsune)  
I read that note aloud, even though I was the only one in my house. I've gotten used to the nick-name Kaito gave me, 'Small boobs'. He enjoys making fun of me, most of the time. "Looks like I went to get my hair done at the wrong time – Whoops!" I said as the note I was holding flew out of my hand. The wind caught it and it flew outside my open window. I tried to reach my hand out and catch it, but it was too late. I had to run outside to get it, my long, blue hair, kept on getting in my way, as the wind kept on blowing from behind me. I was afraid the wind was going to carry me! Before I knew it, I had lost my balance, leading me to fall onto the ground. "Oww!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see light blue eyes looking back at me. "Are you okay? You fell to the ground pretty hard, you know." He softly spoke. "I'm…I'm okay." I told him, He gave me a hand, and asked politely, "Need a hand up?" Without answering, I grabbed his hand, and stood up. "Do I know you?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, you should." He said, laughing. He looked familiar, but I couldn't remember. He had light blue eyes, and looked a lot like Rin. But I still didn't know. As I remained silent, he finally spoke. "Is this what you were trying to get? It was in a tree." He said, as he lifted his right hand and the note was in it. "Yes! Thank you." I said as grabbed the note from him. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Maybe when I fell down, I messed up my memory." I said. "Do you know your name at least?" He asked me. "Yes, it's Miku." I told him. My memory wasn't bad at all; I just couldn't remember who he was. Finally he told me, "It's Len." As soon as I heard that name; Len; I remembered Rin talking about him yesterday. "Oh, yes! I remember now. Rin was talking about you yesterday." I said. "Oh…She was talking about me?" He asked, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Yup, you know, don't tell Rin I told you; or else she might kill me; but I think she has a crush on you!" I told him, trying not to laugh. But I couldn't help it, Rin makes it so obvious; blushing every time his name is brought up, yet, still remaining quite about it.  
"R-Really…? It's not, that, I mean, I don't really…" His own voice trailed off, as he tried harder to hide his embarrassment. But I can see it; I can see that he might even like her back. Of course, Even I, I wasn't going to ask that. It's Rin's job to ask that question.  
"Well, thanks for getting me this note. I have to go call Kaito, and see what he wanted. See you later," I called out to Len, as I walked back into my house, and picked up my house phone.

(POV Rin Kagamine)

I kept smiling cheerfully; I wasn't sure why I was so happy. I guess I'm just naturally happy. That's when I realized that I was thinking about Len…I got slightly embarrassed. But I was okay; I kept on smiling, happily. I saw Miku just a few feet away from me; she was with Kaito, "Miku!" I ran up to her, "Oh no…Rin, not again!" Miku knew already, what I was about to do. I hugged her so tightly. "R-Rin…I…can't breathe!" Miku called out; using all the air she had left. I was laughing the whole time, and then I finally let her go, "Hi Rin, Ice Cream?" Kaito asked me happily. "Sure!"I quickly replied. "Awww, Orange flavor, my favorite!" I said, as I took the orange cream sickle from him. Miku had blue raspberry, as always. Everything was great, here with all my friends. I couldn't have had a better day, then this. The yellow bright sun, started slowly set; as the three of us watched. People started to leave the mall. But we all three didn't move, we stood there, watching the sunset, cheerfully. As I looked over, Miku was in the middle of me and Kaito, Right then, I saw Kaito's and Miku's hand slowly getting closer… Until they were both holding hands. The moment was perfect. "If only Len was here…" I thought quietly to myself. But I paused, and looked up at the clouds surrounding the sunset. The colors reflecting off of the sun, bounced onto the clouds creating such a beautiful sight. "Well I got to go guys! I'll talk to you later Miku and Kaito!" I told them cheerfully, as I walked happily singing "La, la, la~!" As I walked home, looking back at Miku and Kaito, happily. I wasn't looking where I was going and unexpectedly bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" My voice trailed off as I turned around to see who it was that I bumped into. "Rin?" he said, unsure. "Yeah, it's Rin… And your Len," I said. "Yeah," He said laughing. When I see him laugh, I can't help but laugh as well. We both laugh aloud, together. "So what are you doing out so late at night?" He asked me. "Oh, I was just heading home right now." I answered him.  
"Oh, okay then, well do you want to walk together?"  
He asked me half smiling. I stood there shocked. But I quickly responded, with "S-Sure!"  
We walked side by side, down the street. It was late, but never too late to walk together. The moon started to rise in the sky, it was a full moon. I didn't say anything, neither did he. The stars created constellations, in the dark sky. The shape made it into the shape of the heart. We both looked up and I could only hope we both were looking at the same shape…  
He looked over at me, smiling. "So…" He said as if he was ready to say something else. But he didn't, He looked down; he looked as if he was hiding something.  
"So?" I questioned him, seeing if he would continue.  
"It's nothing…" He said, as he looked away. I looked at him, smiling. "Why are you smiling?" He asked me, blushing a little. "Because, you're cute." I told him, honestly. He looked shocked and his face got slightly redder. His eyes got small, and then reverted to normal size. The way he hides his embarrassment, is the cutest thing in the world to me. "So, I'm the cute one?" He asked, laughing, with that smile of his. Blushing myself, I smiled. We stared at each other, for what seemed like forever. Just smiling, and laughing here and there. Walking, while laughing, my night suddenly felt brighter. We were at my house before I knew it. "Well…Here we are." He said. "Th-Thank you…" I said softly. I leaded in and kissed him on the cheek softly. "It was nothing…" He said blushing, too. I walked up onto the pouch and waved bye to him. Smiling happily, I walked back into my home. _When I got into my house, I could only think of __**Len**__… _I sat down, and looked up out of my window. _I could only hope __**Len**__ was looking at the same constellation that I was…  
_

**(POV Len Kagamine)**

I didn't expect Rin to kiss me on the cheek…It was a bit of a surprise. But I acted as if it was nothing. I walked on the street back to my house, which is only a few more blocks down from Rin's house. _When I got home, I could only think of __**Rin… **_I sat on my bright orange couch, and looked out my window. I saw the constellation that was in the shape of a heart. _I could only hope __**Rin**__ was looking at the same constellation that I was…_

(POV Rin Kagamine)

"Rin! Get up! Look!" I heard someone call my name. I open my eyes, and it was Miku. "Miku! What are you doing here?" I asked. "Just come outside!" She called. I got up, and put my white bow back in my yellow hair. "Yes?" I asked as I walked outside. I saw Kaito hugging Miku, almost looked as if he was crying tears of joy. "Double Rainbow!" Kaito screamed aloud. I looked up, and saw exactly what Kaito meant. There really was a double rainbow. "The two rainbows are there because of the reflection." Miku said. I saw Len was outside, too. "Len!" I called out to him. I ran out to hug him. "R-Rin!" he said, shocked. I hugged him, tightly. That's when I realized, I'm hugging the person I love, and the person I love…Is hugging me back too…even tighter. Miku, from behind me, I heard, "You two sure are close." Kaito from beside Miku, "Heh, Heh, 'Close', and 'Tight'." Kaito and Miku both laughed. "Are you both boyfriend and girlfriend?" Miku asked, "W-What?! O-Of course not!" Len replied quickly. "Oh yeah? Well would about you and Kaito!?" I shouted aloud, hoping that the topic of me and Len would go away. Kaito stood still, and took one big lick off his Ice cream, "Hmmm…Small boobs?" He said, looking at Miku. "Y-yes?" Miku stuttered. "More than friends or…heh, heh," Kaito went on. "W-we can have this conversation somewhere else!" Miku shouted, and took Kaito's hand and walked off. "No! Not my ice cream!" Kaito yelled, as he accidentally dropped his ice cream on the ground. Although, since Miku had his hand, there's no turning back.

I was still smiling to myself. I was smiling, from everything. From the moment when Len and I first become friends, I remember it all. I've always kind of have had this crush on him. But I never wanted to embrace it until now. I'm truly happy. I'm truly the happiest girl ever! I could sing! I could do so much! I feel like I can do anything, with Len, by my side. He's helped me when I fall, he's help me though a lot. I never felt like this before. Am I in… love…? I remember everything that happened last night…From the blushing, laughing, to kissing him on the cheek, I remember it all, so clearly.  
Would our friendship ever go any farther than this…?


	2. Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

Chapter 2: _Boyfriend and Girlfriend?_

**(POV Rin Kagamine)**

As Miku and Kaito left, I looked at Len. Len looked at me. We didn't say a thing, we just let the nature sounds surrounded us. The birds chirping, Rainbows' glowing, frogs' croaking…It's almost as if it wasn't silent at all. I smiled brightly at Len, he looked calm, but I think he was hiding something, yet again.  
"Well, we've been out here for long enough so…" He said. "So we should go indoors? Why?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I mean, it's only if you want to," He told me, politely.  
"If you want to, we can." I said.  
"No, this is about what you want." He argued.  
I wasn't sure what to say, he was just being nice, so I agreed, "Okay…Then let's go inside your house." I said.  
"Sure, race you to my door!" He said, upbeat.  
He can act so much like a child sometimes, but so can I. So I guess that's what makes it, so much more fun to hang out with him. He'll always think of some type of game to play. We raced to the door and Len ended up beating me to it, in the end. We both laughed, happily. Len held open the door for me, and politely said, "Ladies first." I smiled at him, as I walked in his house. Len followed behind me. "So what should we do?" I asked him as I turned around. "I dunno, maybe a bored game?" He asked me. "Sure, I guess. But I was thinking something like a game we could make up." I said. "Oh, okay. Like what?" He asked. "A guessing game?" I asked him. "Sure. How do you play?" He asked, as he went to sit down on the carpet. I sat down across from him. "I'm thinking of a person, and you have to ask yes or no questions, to figure out who it is." I said smiling brightly. "Okay, let's play!" He said upbeat. "Okay, go ahead and ask." I said, thinking of that person. "Hmm…Is it a he or she?" He asked his first question.  
"He," I answered.  
"Do I know this guy?" He asked his second question.  
"I'd hope so," I said laughing.  
"Do you like this guy?"

I didn't answer the final question. It was too sudden, "Um…" I tried to go on, but couldn't. "S-Sorry…It's too personal of a question, right?" He asked, as he moved his eyes down to the ground. "N-No! It's not that it's…I mean…U-U-Um…I'm sorry! I'm not that good at this…!" I said, honestly. "Not good at what?" He asked, as he looked back up at me, in "W-Well…The person I've been thinking of – I mean, not that I was thinking about you the whole time – N-No, I mean…It's just that…" I couldn't go on. Len was laughing, but in a nice kind of way. I was sitting there, blushing, and figured at this point, there was no reason to hide it.  
"I love you!" I yelled. I then, suddenly fell into Len's arms. I was hugging him, and I didn't want to let go. Nothing was said, the only thing I could hear was Len's heart beat. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, and closed his eyes… We both sat there, hugging each other. He finally broke the silence by whispering in my ear, "I love you…too." After hearing that, I hugged him even tighter than per usual. We sat there, listening to each other's heart beats. I think my heart beat was slower than usual. I was out breath, but it wasn't air that I needed. I just needed to be with Len, forever…  
After a while, we let go of each other. I stared into Len's, bright blue eyes, which stared back at me. We both slowly leaded father into each other. I slowly closed my eyes, hoping he was doing the same… I got closer and closer to Len; our lips were about ready to meet and-  
"THEY GOT ICE CREAM ON SALE!" Kaito screamed as he practically broke down the door. Len and I both jumped. Kaito had three ice cream pop sickles in his hand, two that which were in the same hand. "Oh…Sorry…Did I ruin the moment?" Kaito asked as he looked down at Len and I.  
"You think!?" Len yelled at Kaito. "Whoops. Sorry guys, heh, heh, what were you two doing?" He said as he licked one of his ice cream sickles. "It's none of your business…!" Len argued with Kaito. "What do you mean?" Kaito asked, smirking at Len.  
"What the hell are you even doing here Kaito?!" Len said, trying to jump off topic. "You guys didn't hear me? There's ice cream, ON SALE!" Kaito said as he put his entire ice cream bar into his mouth, "Yum!" Kaito said with a mouth full of ice cream. "God, Kaito. I don't even know how we became friends in the first place!" Len confessed. "Awww, come on! I know you guys think I'm awesome." Kaito said, bragging a little. "Awesome? More like a pervert." Len said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, an awesome pervert!" Kaito happily added. Len shrugged his shoulders. "So are you and Rin boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Kaito said licking the other ice cream sickle. Len looked at back at me, and then back at Kaito. Then back at me again. "Y-yes, we are." I said, as I grabbed Len's hand, and held it. Len was blushing, but then smiled, and looked at Kaito. "I see…" Kaito said as he took another lick off of his ice cream bar. "Hey, since ice cream's on sale, why don't we all three go get ice cream to celebrate?" Len asked everyone. "Sure!" I said excited. "Don't gotta ask me twice! I'll meet you two by the ice cream truck! See you there!" Kaito yelled as he ran off. Me and Len both got up, and took each other's hands while we walked up the street to the ice cream truck, together. The sun was setting and I enjoyed seeing the sun set with Len by my side, holding my hand."So, how do you feel?" Len asked me. "Well…I feel happy. Even though I'm naturally happy, I'm extra happy, since I'm with you." I told him. We both smiled at each other, and laughed. While we were eating ice cream, Len put the ice cream cone on top of his head, and joked around. I laughed, and so did Kaito. Next thing I know, Kaito has an ice cream cone on his head, too! We all laughed together. I wasn't quite sure where Miku was. She might be at home, fixing her hair again, or something like that. These good times reminded me of when Miku, Kaito and I were there, eating ice cream looking at the sun set. Now it was with Len. Just like I thought that day, "'If only Len was here…'" Now, today, he is. Walking with Len, up the street, also reminded me of…That night, when he walked me home. We were walking up that same street, today.  
Except this time, we are officially, dating.


	3. Unexpected News

**Chapter 3:** _Unexpected News_

** (A/N:** I'm sorry guys, if I confused any of you from changing it from rated M to rated T. The content was suppose to be rated T, but I see that some of you are wanting it to be rated M…  
Well, I honestly am not sure. I'm making this story for you guys, and I AM taking request, so this story is all for your enjoyment. If you like, I might add lemons, but again, tell me what you guys think! Thanks!

Oh and P.S, let me know if you guys want more Miku X Kaito, or if I should just focus on Rin and Len, like I have been doing.

And if some of you don't know, this is my very first fan fiction. So if I DO add lemons, then it would also be my first lemon as well…Please, feel free to give me advice for the next chapter! Thank you guys so much for the support!**)**

**( Rin POV )**

"Rin! I heard about you and Len!" I heard Miku call from behind me.  
"Oh, who told you?" I asked her, turning my head to look behind me.  
"Kaito," She told me, as she walked up beside me.  
"I kind of figured he'd tell you," I told her.  
"Yeah, he talks about some of the craziest stuff, huh?" She said laughing.  
"Yeah," I laughed with her.  
"So where have you been?"  
I asked.  
"Oh, you know, just things." She said, looking away.  
"What type of 'things'?" I asked her, confused.  
"It's nothing, don't worry. I got to go, see you later!"  
Miku called as she left.  
"Miku's sure been busy…"  
I quietly thought to myself.  
"What is it that she's been so 'busy' doing?"  
I asked myself. But these questions were only asked, in my head. I guess it's not any of my business to know what she's been up to. I lost my train of thought as I looked up and saw Teto with two bags full of bread, exiting the grocery store.  
"Hey! Teto,"  
I called out to her.  
"Huh? Oh, it's you, Rin."  
She said as she turned her head in my direction.  
"Hi, Teto!" I called out to her.  
"Um, hi, Rin, What is it?" She asked me.  
"It's nothing really, just; do you know what Miku's been up to?" I asked her, hoping she would know.  
"Oh, Miku Hatsune? She's just been going on a lot of dates with Kaito," Teto informed me.  
"Dating?! Kaito?! Why haven't I been told until now?!" I questioned aloud.  
"Um, I'm not sure, Rin," Teto told me, confused.  
"Well, I better go now! Yum, bread," Teto said, as she skipped her way home.  
At least I had more information from Teto. I couldn't believe that Miku has been dating Kaito this whole time, and didn't bother to tell me! Was it a secret? I decided to go to Miku's house and confront her.  
"Miku," I called as I got to her door.  
"Yes?" She asked, as she opened the door.  
"I heard the news about you and Kaito!" I told her, upbeat. "Wha-what! Who told you?!"  
Miku yelled, in disbelief.  
"Teto," I said.  
"Out of everyone…Teto tells you?" Miku asked shocked.  
"Yeah, but why didn't you tell me in the first place? I would have been happy to hear this unexpected news," I told her happily.  
"Unexpected? Don't you remember when I took Kaito's hand and ran off to have that conversation with him elsewhere?" She asked me.  
"Oh, yeah! I remember now! Sorry, I was hugging Len, so I wasn't really paying that much of attention…"  
I said, laughing a little. Miku joined in on my laughter.  
"Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I've been busy," She told me.  
"Hey! I have a great Idea!" I told, excitedly.  
"What is it?" She asked me.  
"Why don't we set up a double date?" I asked her cheerfully. Miku looked shocked at first, but then said,  
"Oh my God, Rin! That's the best idea I've ever heard!" Miku said, practically jumping in the air.  
"Yeah, I know right? Let's set up the date, for the double date. Get it?" I said, laughing at my own little pun. Miku laughed with me.  
"Well how dose tomorrow at 4:30 sound?" Miku asked.  
"That sounds great!" I told her, I didn't really have anything to do tomorrow, so I knew I was free.  
"I can't wait; let me go inform Len about this!" I said happily, waving bye to Miku. Miku waved back at me, and smiled. As I went on my way to inform Len, I unexpectedly met Ted on my way. I called to him,  
"Oh, hi Ted!" Ted adjusted his glasses, to look up from the book he was reading.  
"Yes?" He asked, in a civilized voice.  
"Have you seen Len anywhere?" I asked him.  
"Len Kagamine? Hmm…Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing him somewhere…"  
He said, as he stared off in the distance.  
"Do you remember where you saw him?" I asked, hoping he would know.  
"Hmm…Let me think for a minute…" He said, as he looked down back into his book.  
"Aha! I remember now! He was getting oranges…I asked him what they were for, and he told me it was a surprise, then I saw him walk off that way," Ted said, looking up from his book again, and pointed behind me.

"Oh, okay! Thanks Ted!" I called off to him, as I went to the area he pointed at.  
I finally saw Len in the distance, but I couldn't tell what he was doing from being so far away. It looked like he had five bags full of…oranges?  
"Len…? What are you doing?" I asked as I walked up closer to him.  
"Rin!" He yelled, shocked. He dropped all of the bags, spilling the oranges on the ground.

I laughed, "What are you doing with all those oranges?"  
"Um...Well…They were for you…" He said, blushing a little. I laughed even harder,  
"How am I suppose to eat all of those!?"  
"W-well I was thinking we could share them!" He quickly said.  
"Awww, you're so cute." I said, as I went up to hug him.  
"I wasn't really trying to be cute…" He said, as he just let me hug him.  
"Well I have news!" I told him, happily.  
"What?" He asked  
"Miku and I have set up a double date for us!" I told him.  
"A double date? Who's Miku's date?" He asked, confused.  
"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot that you didn't know. Miku and Kaito are dating!" I cheerfully told him.  
"That's awesome! Sweet, I'm sure the date will be a blast." He said.  
"Yeah, it starts at 4:30 tomorrow, okay?" I told him.  
"Okay, don't worry, I'll be there, In fact, I'll be there early!" He laughed, I laughed wit him.  
"It's already getting dark; you should go home, so you won't be tried on the double date tomorrow." I told him.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Help me just pick up these oranges, okay?" He asked, as he went to bend down and pick one up.

I helped him pick up all the oranges and put them back into the bags. I waved bye to him as he left, and went to my house. I can't wait for tomorrow!


	4. The Double Date Day

**(A/N: Okay, No more begging for lemon's, this story is officially rated M. So STOP BEGGING! XD  
But lemon's will be later, for now, just enjoy the fluffiness! :D P.S, I also noticed that all the rated M stories on vocaloid ARE kind of sad, and even violent… o_O I guess my story is the only hope? xD Thanks for the support guys! And sorry this took kind of long... :/ But hey! Its longer then 1K so that's a bonus! :D Merry Christmas! )  
****  
Chapter 4: ****The Double Date Day  
(POV Hatsune Miku)  
**I got up extra early to get ready for the double date. I was so excited, I could hardly wait. I spent at least 30 minutes brushing my long hair.  
"Maybe I should get it done again?" I asked my aloud. But then I just laughed, "What I am thinking? I've got my hair done too many times!"  
I glanced over at the clock that sat on my nightstand next to my twin size bed. It read 12:00, so it was noon. "I have four hours and thirty minutes," I told myself. Now, what should I do with all that time? Maybe I should go shopping? Or I could call Rin to see if she's up…  
My final choice was to call Rin and see what she's up to. I grabbed my blue cell phone, and dialed her number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Rin! How's everything going for getting ready for the double date today?" I asked.  
"Oh! It's doing great! But by the way…"  
"What is it Rin?" I asked,  
"Well we both know how Kaito tends to be...Perverted in his own way…"  
"Y-yeah…Where are you going with this topic?" I asked kind of frightened.  
"~Sigh~ Well if you want me to be blunt- how far have you and Kaito gone?"  
"W-We haven't done anything!"  
I yelled quickly.  
"An m-more better topic would be is how far YOU and Len have gotten!" I added.  
"Wha-what! We haven't even had our first kiss…Yet!" Rin argued.  
"Lo-look, then main reason I called you to begin with was to know where we are going for the date!" I said, making a small excuse to forget we ever had mention Kaito. "Oh, right… Well how about that restaurant down the street, next to the mall?" She said, "That will be fine! O-okay, talk to you later Rin, bye!" I quickly said and hung up before she even had a chance to bring up Kaito and me again.

**(Rin Kagamine POV)**

I sighed as I looked down at my phone. "I guess Miku is just as embarrassed about this, as I am." I said quietly to myself. I was getting dressed, when suddenly I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Len!" He called through the door. "Oh, okay! Hold on…" I finished putting my white bow on top of my head, and walked over to the door. "Hi Len," I said, as I opened the door. Before he had a chance to respond I went right ahead and hugged him. He laughed, "Okay, okay, enough with the hugs already!" We both laughed. "So are you ready? Its 4:25" He said looking at his watch. I asked shocked, "Already?" "Yup, well are you ready to go?" He asked me, as he held out his hand politely. I said happily, "Of course!"

We both took each other's hand, and walked down the street. The restaurant we were going to isn't the most romantic place, but it works.

As we got to the entrance, we saw Miku and Kaito walking this way. Kaito was holding an ice cream sickle in his hand, from the looks of it; Miku was lecturing him about something. "Why are you eating ice cream before we eat? You won't have room to eat REAL food!" Miku lectured him. "Won't have enough room? I always have room for ice cream! And what do you mean 'Real food'? Ice cream IS real, if it wasn't, then I wouldn't be alive." Kaito said all proud of himself like he's actually smart.

Miku sighed, but soon all four of us were standing at the entrance. Len held the door open for us all, and we took our seats. We sat in a booth; Miku and I were on the inside while the guys were on the outside. Len sat next to me, and Kaito sat next to Miku. "Damn it! I wish I was in the inside…Heh, heh," Kaito joked. "Kaito, can you shut up for once, and TRY not to be so perverted?" Miku snapped. "Me? Not perverted? What are you wanting me to do; change my whole personality!?" Kaito said shocked. Len chimed in and said, "Well you could at least act normal…Especially since we ARE at a restaurant after all…"  
Kaito sighed, "Me? Normal? Again, you want me to change my whole personality!"

Before Len could say anymore, the waitress walked up. "Okay and what would you four…" She picked her head up from her small notepad and gasped, "Oh my God! Miku! Kaito! Len! Rin," We were at first confused how she knew all of our names, but before long we noticed it was Teto!

She was wearing a tight, basic, waitress outfit. It's very cute, I was almost jealous of it.  
"I didn't know you worked here," I said to Teto. "Yeah, it's a part-time job, just to earn me some cash." Teto said laughing.

"Hmm…You're wearing a nice waitress outfit there…But I think Miku would fit it better. She has more of perky ass then you do…" Kaito said aloud, while rubbing his hand over his chin, like he was thinking real hard about it. "K-Kaito! Don't say things like that!" Miku yelled at him, blushing. Len and I were laughing. "Although…" Kaito went on, "You might have bigger boobs then her, but I like small boobs better. Oh, and-  
Miku covered his mouth using his own blue scarf. "Oh my…" Teto said, smiling at Miku. "Um…Yeah, I'm just gonna stay out of this…" Len said leaning completely back in the booth. "Me too…" I said, agreeing with Len.

"So I'm guessing you four need more time to talk about your orders?" Teto said, jumping off topic. "Yeah, and, oh look! Ted is behind you, and his face isn't in a book. Probably because he's enjoying the view…Heh, heh," Kaito pointed out, moving his scarf out of his way. "Wha-what!" Teto said as she turned around. "How dare you accuse me of such thing…!" Ted yelled over at Kaito. "T-Ted! Were you really…" Teto couldn't finish her sentence. "No! Kaito is just making crap up!" Ted told Teto. "Oh, sure, go ahead and lie to your number one crush, Ted." Kaito said rolling his eyes.  
"You know nothing about me. You're so ignorant." Ted said, picking up his book again, rolling HIS eyes. "Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say Ted," Kaito said. "Um…A-anyways, what would you four like?" Teto said, jumping off topic again. "Ten scoops of ice cream please." Kaito said. "Kaito!" Miku scolded. "What?" Kaito said.  
"Um, Kaito?" Teto said looking at him weirdly.  
"You didn't hear me? Ten scoops of ice cream." Kaito repeated himself.  
Miku scolded him again though, "Kaito!"  
"What? I like ice cream! Doesn't everyone here know this!?" Kaito yelled. "Yes, Kaito, we all know this…" Len said sighing again. "Well? Order some ice cream for all four of us!" Kaito said aloud.  
"Okay, I'll be back will your meals- well…more like desserts- in just a minute," Teto said as she closed her small notepad and went on her way.

Miku sighed, "So we're all getting ice cream?" "Yup!" Kaito said cheerfully. "I don't really care WHAT we eat, as long as we eat something! Because I'm starving," I said laughing. "Yeah, me too," Len agreed. "Hmmm…" Kaito mumbled to himself. "What is it Kaito?" Miku asked. "It's nothing, just thinking." Kaito said smiling. "That's never a good thing," Len said kind of worried. "Ha, ha, It's nothing, really," Kaito laughed. "Whatever you say…" Len said unsure. Kaito looked over at Miku, and then poked her. "Hey! Don't poke me." Miku said. "Awww, C'mon, I like poking you!" Kaito said cheerfully.

"You're such a kid," Ted said across from Kaito, and then he just opened his book again, and began reading. Kaito sighed, "You know, sometimes I wonder what and why you read…" "What I read? Well It's an ancient book- passed down from many generations- about a little boy who grows up to be a very, very, intelligent young man. And why I read? Because. The more you read, the more you know." Ted said very seriously, and adjusted his glasses again. "Yeah…Um…That's cool, I guess." Kaito said, then he went right back to poking Miku again.

Right then, the waitress came back with one big bowl of ice cream. "Ice cream!" Kaito yelled to top of his lungs, as he finally stopped poking Miku. Miku scolded him to be quite though, "Shhhhh!"  
"Sorry…" Kaito mumbled in a really tiny voice.  
The waitress – or should I say – Teto, put down the big bowl of ice cream and put four spoons in it. The bowl was in the center of the table and we all went right ahead and ate. It basically was sherbet ice cream, which, to say the least, was great!  
After we got done eating – I was the first one who got full – "Dang, I'm already full!" I laughed. "Yeah, I'm starting to get full myself." Len said as he put his spoon on the table.  
Miku was third to stop eating so much ice cream, "Okay, I think I might have eaten too much," Miku laughed.

"mmhmmhhhmhmmhmhmhm" Kaito mumbled with a mouth full of ice cream. I think he was trying to say something, but we couldn't hear him. "Um, can you please repeat that...Not with a mouth full of ice cream this time." Len asked. Kaito swallowed, "What I said was; 'I can't believe you guys are already full!'" "Well we are, and you should be too!" I told him. We had to sit there and wait until Kaito finished the WHOLE bowl of ice cream, which, there was a lot, and Miku had to stop him before he asked Teto for ANOTHER bowl of ice cream!

Teto gave us a discount since we are her friends; I heard that she gave Ted a really big discount too. When we both got done eating, Teto dropped the bill we had to pay onto the table. Miku said that she would pay for it all, but Kaito said no, and that he would pay for it. Len argued and said that he should pay for it. I wanted to say something, but I decided not to get involved. Finally, we all came to a conclusion that we all pay the same amount for the ice cream. We all paid for it and left the restaurant.

"This was really nice," I said to everyone while we stood outside the door to the restaurant. "Thanks for everything, really! I hope we can do this again some time!" I said cheerfully. "Hey, no problem," Len smiled at me. "Yup, today was pretty awesome." Kaito agreed. "Yeah, this really was great. It was an awesome idea to set up a double date," Miku said. Right then, a strong gust of wind blew.

That's when I realized…It's no longer Fall. Fall's over and Winter is coming in! Although, I was pretty chilly, I guess Len noticed, and gave me his black jacket he was wearing. He's always so sweet and generous. "But yeah, thanks for everything, see you later Miku and Kaito!" I called out to them while Len and I held hands and walked onto the street to walk me home.

**(Miku Hatsune POV)**

Kaito and I walked the opposite direction that Len and Rin were going. I'm nervous around Kaito when people are around, I can't help it. But when we're alone, it's different somehow. It's like I can be with him whenever and however I want to be, without worrying what others will think. He took off his blue scarf and put it around me, we shared it. He may be perverted, and crazy, and half the time make me angry, but…in the end…that's why I love him.

"We're here." He suddenly said, as he stopped walking. We were at my house. "Oh…" I mumbled sadly. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, laughing a little. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I told him. He was silent, and so was I. Kaito's not usually so quite…  
That's when I realized; I was staring into his eyes, and seeing everything I've ever wanted. Everything I've ever needed. Everything I love.

He's the one. I _know_ he's the one. We are meant for each other. We both slowly closed our eyes, ready for that special moment…leaning farther and closer until…-

"Bread! I love bread, bread, bread, bread, bread; I love bread, bread, bread. I love bread, bread, bread, bread~!" Teto was singing really loudly, as she ran and in between us both, pushing us backwards. I screamed as I fell back. I fell first, and Kaito had is scarf around his and my neck, so it pulled him with me and he fell on top of me.  
Our lips met unexpectedly, leaving me in total shock. My eyes were wide open, but his were closed.

I was unsure of what to do. Should I just go along with this? No one is around….We're the only ones on the ground, thanks to Teto! But even if Teto didn't push me, we would have still kissed…  
I love him, and he loves me. This is the truth, nothing more than the truth. I closed my eyes and deiced to go along with it…  
His lips curled and I adjusted mine. I widened my mouth, making room for his tongue. I slowly moved my tongue into his mouth. I wrapped my arms around him, and I'm falling more and more in love with him!  
Him; on top of me, made me feel kind of warm…  
Moving my tongue to the left while his moved his to the right, I never knew that he was such a good kisser. Our tongues met, and kind of danced together, clashing saliva together.  
I slowly began to open my eyes again, and saw him open his eyes, too. "I love you…" I whispered softly. "I love you…too." He told me quietly. He leaned up off of me. "I never knew…I could be this happy outside on my front yard…" I said, smiling. "Me neither," He laughed.

He leaned back onto the ground, with his arms behind his head, staring at the sky. I lay back beside him, and moved my head onto his chest.  
Hearing his voice, words, heartbeat, are enough for me to remind myself why I love him so much.  
I moved my hand close to his hand, hoping he would get the hint; and he did. He moved his hand and held mine. Staring at the sky together, naming what each cloud looked like, "I think that one looks like a unicorn," I said laughing. "Yeah, and that one looks like ice cream," Kaito said laughing along with me as he pointed at the one he was talking about.

"Huh?" I said as I felt something cold touch my touch my nose. "What is it?" Kaito asked as he looked at me. "I felt something cold touch my nose…" I said confused.  
Before long we noticed that it stared snowing! Snowflakes falling from the sky, Kaito wrapped more of his scarf around my neck. "Each snowflake is different…Even though they look the same from a distance," I said. "Yeah, that's true. Maybe one of them looks like an ice cream cone!" Kaito joked. We both laid there laughing.  
"You're so cute," Kaito told me smiling. "T-thanks…" I said smiling to myself, blushing.

When you're in love with someone, even the smallest compliment, can mean so much…


	5. How It All Started

**[A/N: So I've seen some request…Here are my responses.  
"kaitoxmikuforever" [Guest]: A flashback chapter with Miku and Kaito? Well this Chapter is for you! :3**

"Hey just a request" [Guest] : Type -M pairing is basically the metal side of Vocaloid…Um if I were to do that it would have to be a whole different story. But as you can tell, my best writing is at fluff and comedy- (And drama) - Type –M of Kaito and Miku isn't really something I'll be very good at. I'm sorry, but thanks for asking. :3

"Vocaloid Review" [ Guest ]: I love your reviews and yes, Teto is troll lololololol *Troll face* XD

"Guest" [ Uhh…Guest? xD ]: Yes, we must not forget about the Yaio. We shall kill it. KILL IT WITH FIRE! FIRE!  
(Yes, I'm a girl that hates Yaio. Problem? *Troll Face*)

P.S Sorry this isn't Rin and Len, but don't worry, Chapter 6 with have a lot more Rin and Len with it.  
Oh and, the Japanese word **"Baka"**** is used. For those who don't know (Idk why you wouldn't) Baka means: stupid, idiot, dummy, ect…ect…  
****  
Chapter 5****: ****_How it all started…_**

**(Miku Hatsune POV )**  
So while it's on my mind…I remember how Kaito and I first started dating in the first place…

**(For those who don't remember, look back at the end of Chapter One)  
**  
_"W-we can have this conversation somewhere else!" I shouted, and took Kaito's hand and walked off quickly. "No! Not my ice cream!" Kaito yelled, as he accidently dropped his ice cream on the ground. _

"Never mind the ice cream!" I yelled back at him. "Where are you even taking me?" Kaito asked as I walked faster holding his hand. "I don't know yet," I replied. "Don't know? What's that suppose to mean?" Kaito asked worried. "It doesn't mean anything! How could you even feel so comfortable talking about these things in front of other people?" I asked without looking at him. He was behind me so I was basically pulling him. "I dunno. But what do you mean about "these things"?" Kaito asked. I hesitated before I answered. "What I mean is, how you can feel so free to say whatever you want and however you want!? It's embarrassing!"

I shouted as abruptly stopped walking. "…It's embarrassing?" He asked, as he turned around and looked at me. "Yes! Is it not embarrassing for you?!" I asked angrily. But before he had a chance to even answer that I said, "Never mind, just forget it! You wouldn't understand anyways!"

I started run away from him. I again, wasn't sure where I was headed. I came to a stop when I met a fountain; I then realized that I was in Central Park. I sat down on a nearby bench, and took a deep breath. "He would never understand…" I mumbled quietly. I was staring at the ground, not saying a word to any strangers that walked past me. It's like I was in a whole different world; a world where everything was perfect. "Life isn't a fairy tale though" I said as I left my imaginary world, and returned back to reality…

"Hey…" Someone said from behind me. I turned my head to look at him; I was still sitting in the bench. It was Kaito. "Ice cream?" He asked, as he handed me a blue raspberry ice cream sickle. "S-sure…I guess." I mumbled as I took the ice cream. "Can I sit down?" Kaito asked. "I don't know, can you?" I sarcastically answered. "Ha, ha, okay," He laughed as he took a seat.

"I'm sorry, for earlier," I confessed while he sat down. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked me while he licked his ice cream. "You still don't get it?!" I said, and then looked around to see if there was anyone around. No one was around, the fountain was quite and the sun was setting.  
"Kaito, I…" I went on, trying to continue, I…I love you!" I called out to him, closing my eyes as tight as possible, and dropping my ice cream, so I could hug him. His ice cream stained the front of my shirt, but I didn't mind.

I'm kind of like Rin when it comes to hugs, but I'm also not like Rin because I can and will kiss someone. Maybe not when people around, but I'm still more straight forward and I show more anger rather than true emotion of love. The ice cream was cold against my shirt. But he has a lot of body heat, it's almost like I have no choice but to hug him, if I want to stay warm.

"Hmm…Small boobs are against my chest…and I already knew, about your feelings for me." Kaito admitted, while he leaned in and warped his arms around me. I opened my eyes, "W-what!" I said. "Uh, all I said was that there are small boobs against my chest." Kaito said, trying not to laugh. I snapped at him, "N-no, not that you baka!"  
"T-then what are talking about?!" Kaito jumped, as he let go of me and scooted to the end of the end of the bench. "I'm talking about how you already knew about my feelings! Why didn't you say something!?" I yelled at him, trying to hide the fact that my eyes were watering.  
"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to embarrass you." Kaito sighed, and went on, "I kind of already knew, but its okay…" He stopped and then scooted back closer to me, "It's okay because, I love you too." He confessed, as he moved my head to his shoulder.  
I was speechless as my eyes were wide open, and in dead silence I began to cry. It was tears of joy, and I closed my eyes really tight and hugged him even tighter.  
"So…Um, do you want to go out with me…?" I asked, softly. I could tell that Kaito's body got a little tense when I asked that, but then was back to normal, "Sure, Miku." Kaito happily said.

And so, ever since that day, we've been going out. I unfortunately was too embarrassed about it in the beginning that I didn't want to tell Rin. So Kaito and I decided keep it a secret until I was okay with everyone knowing about it.


	6. Mall Date

**Chapter 6: ****_Mall Date… And…?_**  
**( Rin Kagamine POV )  
**  
"Hey Len!" I called out to him. "Rin! What are you doing here?" Len asked as he turned around. "It's the mall, why do you think I'm here for?" I laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess I should have figured that out on my own." Len laughed with me.

"Hey, look!" I pointed out to the window, as I took off towards it. "H-hey, Rin, wait up!"Len called as he chased me. I put my hands on the glass, "Len, can get this for me, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please~!" I begged caught up with me, and sighed.  
He tried look away from my puppy-dog face.

"Please! Please! Please!" I pleaded more."Oh, alright! What is it that you want?" Len finally gave in.I pointed through the glass, "That."

It was black cat ears, they were on sale.

"Why don't you get yourself a pair of cat ears, too?" I asked, and I smiled."Then we can be the kitty-couple!" I laughed, as I made the announcement clear.

Some strangers passed us by, and laughed.

"Um, yeah, I'll just buy you a pair. I don't need one." Len said as he walked into the store, and that I could tell, he was a little embarrassed.

Len walked in as I followed behind.I looked around as he handed the cashier the money.I walked into the other aisle of the store; where Len couldn't see me.

"Christmas is just around the corner…" I thought to myself."Now, what would Len like?" I questioned myself, as I stood in the middle of the aisle.

"Rin, let's go!" I heard Len call from the entrance of the store."You can go ahead, I'll meet you outside!" I yelled out to him."Okay!" He replied back, and I heard the automatic doors close as he left the store.

I was in the clothes section as I accidentally bumped into Miku."Miku! I'm sorry! I didn't even see you there!" I jumped, but Miku and I just started laughing.

"Oh, it's fine," Miku smiled."So what are you doing here, exactly?" I questioned Miku. "Oh, I'm here to buy Kaito a Christmas present. You?" Miku said."How funny, I'm here because I'm buying Len a Christmas present!"Miku and I laughed again.

"Well what are you getting him?" Miku asked."Oh, I'm not really sure…" I said, honestly."Hmm…Well I'm sure you'll figure it out. Anyway, I'm buying Kaito five boxes of Ice cream." Miku laughed.

"Five?" I said shocked."Yeah, do you think it's too much?" Miku laughed again."No! I don't think it will be enough!" I joked.

Miku and I busted out laughing again.

"Well I got to go, I'll see you later, Rin!" Miku called as she left the store with Kaito's five boxes of Ice cream, and there was something else in the bag…but I couldn't tell what it was.

Well, anyways, I started looking for something Len would be interested in.

"Now, let's see…" I said, thinking to myself.I picked up this yellow jacket; it had a hood, and a banana design on the back of it.I took it to the cashier, and asked how much it was.

"Oh, that's $12.36" The nice women told me."Ok, that's not so bad." I said cheerfully. "Yup. So are you going to buy it?" The women asked. "Sure!" I reached into my shorts pocket and gave the nice women the money. "Thank you! Have a nice day!" She told me as I left the store. "You too!"

"Hey, what took you so long?" Len asked."Sorry, I got caught up with talking to Miku." I told him."It's fine. Where do you want to go now?" Len asked me.

I thought for a minute…

"Can you give me a piggy-back-ride?" I said with a bright smile.  
"U-um…Here?" Len said, looking both ways, as people passed by.  
"Yup!" I said happily.  
"In public?" Lens face got a little red.  
"Yes!" I cheerfully responded  
"Now?" He asked unsure.  
"Uh-huh!" I agreed.

Len stood speechless for a minute.

"Something tells me you don't want to give me a piggy-back-ride…" I got really sad, and pouted."N-no! I-I'll do it!" Len quickly said, and bend down on both of his knees.

"Yay!" I said, as I lit back up like a light-bulb.

I put my thighs on his shoulders, and my legs were dangling on his chest, as he stood back up.I laughed cheerfully, "I can fly!" "Hold on tight!" Len warned as he took off running.

"Wow! It's so much fun being up here like this! I feel so tall!" I proudly announced."Am I really this light, Len?" I asked. "Yup, you don't weigh very much." Len told me as he started to slow down.

"Hey…Len…" I said with my voice a little less cheerful."What's wrong?" Len said as he completely stopped walking.

I didn't say anything.

"Rin? Are you ok?" Len asked concerned. "It's just…" I tried to say what I wanted to tell him, but it was too embarrassing and awkward for me to really say it.

"It's just what?" Len went on, "Rin, whatever's wrong, you can always tell me. It's not like I will judge you, think differently of you, or stop loving you. I love you, and I always will. So, please, tell me what's wrong."

I slouched down, and closed my eyes, as the wind blew in my face. I put my hands on top of Len's hair and said,

"We've been boyfriend and girlfriend for almost a month now…and…" I went on, "And, well, we've never…"

I closed my eyes even tighter as I spoke the words, "We've never really had our first kiss!" I blurted out; it was a bit louder than I expected it to be because people started staring. I had almost forgotten that we were in public.

I could feel my face get really hot, and my throat was dry. I was so embarrassed…I couldn't see Len's reaction since I was sitting on his neck.

He bent down, and that was his hint to get off. I jumped off from him. I was relieved to see that my face wasn't the only one that was red.

Without really saying anything, we both looked up at the sun was setting, and people were leaving.

I turned to my side and was facing Len. Len faced me also. Len put his hands on my checks softly, and lend in, closing his eyes, I stood shocked for a second.

I tilted my head to the left while he tilted to the right. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and made-out with him.

It started off as a normal kiss but with Len in the lead, it ended up being a tongue kiss.

Our tongues curled as he went in and clashed saliva together. Moving our lips together, both of our tongues were dancing with each other. I pushed forward, as if I was asking "More…" without saying anything. Silva clashed and bounced as if it was dancing, too.

I'm in love with him. Everything about him… I love it all. There's nothing I dislike about Len. He's the one. There's no other.

We've shared so many great times together. It's come to a point where…I can't live without him. He makes my life complete. I will never leave him.

"mmhmmhm.." I mumbled as we slowly stopped. Our saliva was still connected so when we back away, a thin line of saliva connect from both our lips.

"I…I love you." I said, as honest as I have ever been. "I love you, too…" Without warning, Len grabbed me and pulled me close.

"H-hey! I'm the one who is supposed to hug you!" I laughed.  
"Oh well," Len teased.

And so, we spent the rest of the day laughing and while holding hands, we cheerfully walked along the sidewalk. Today is going really well, there's nothing I could ask for. Nothing I really need. Everything I need is in his eyes.

If I had one wish, I would wish for our hugs to last forever… When we finally arrived at my house, I stopped and asked Len an important question.

"Hey, Len…Can I ask you something?" I said. "Sure, anything," He gladly responded.

"Well…I've been thinking…Um, do you…do you want to live in the same home?" I asked nervously, I could feel my palms of my hands getting sweaty. Len stood shocked for a split second…

Right then, "Hey, Rin, Have you seen Ted anywhere?" Teto ran up in between me and Len, facing me.

"U-Um…No…" I stuttered.

"Oh darn it! I don't know where he went. See, we were talking about books, and I look away for a spit second and it's like he vanished or something!" Teto explained quickly. "Uh-Uh, did you check the book store?" Len chimed in and asked Teto.

Teto sighed, "Yes, I've already checked there, I don't know where he went. And I don't know why he would just leave like that…"

"Well I'm sure you'll find him. Just look in places he's usually at." Len said. "Ok…Thanks Len." Teto said, as she took off.

Len and I stood back and watched Teto run off, speechless.  
"So…" Len broke the silence. "About the question you asked…" He went on, "Well…" Holding on the every word and breath he took, I listened…Despite the fact that Teto totally killed the moment.

"Sure, Rin Kagamine, I'll live with you." Len looked up from the ground, and brushed his bangs out of the way.

The wind blew, and moved his bangs right back where he brushed them away from. My hair swayed in the wind too…

Len walked up to me, and softly kissed me on the forehead. "I will never leave your side, Rin." He whispered in my ear.

Tomorrow, we will get into paper that Len Kagamine will live with me from now on.


End file.
